1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for maintaining uniform power consumption from an electric utility by a local load in a power distribution system.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, electricity for loads such as residential housing, commercial businesses, industrial plants, and so on may be generated by multiple different sources. One source of electricity is the traditional electric utility. Another possible source is an on-site power source, such as a distributed renewable generation (‘DRG’) system. In some cases, the DRG system and utility share the responsibility of generating power for a load. Further, the DRG system may be configured to provide power, generated by the DRG system, to the utility itself. From the prospective of the electric utility, power provided to utility from the DRG system is a reduction in the power consumption of the load. Such DRG systems in current art, however, typically provide power to the utility erratically, causing system instability, and increased cost for electric utility which must insure that the amount of power produced on electric grid at large matches power consumed by all loads.